vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Predaking (Aligned)
|-|Robot Mode= |-|Beast Mode= Summary Predaking is a clone of an ancient alpha predator also called Predaking, who was the most ferocious and powerful of the Predacons in the days of the ancient Primes and early Cybertron, ruling all of the planet's wild lands. However, following the Great Cataclysm, he and two of his most loyal subjects would enter stasis lock before having their remains found and scavenged by the Decepticon scientist Shockwave. Seeking to rebuild his army of the beasts that had proved successful during the Great War, Shockwave set about extracting the CNA of any ancient fossils he could get his hands, with Predaking first among the rejuvenated Predacons showcased to the scientist's master, Megatron upon his rediscovery by Decepticon scavenger crews. Although at first naught but a mindless beast at the command of his masters, Predaking soon began to learn, becoming more independent and eventually learning how to transform and appear as a fully sentient Transformer. This led to the Decepticons canceling their Predacon research by destroying the would-be clones out of fear of an entire army of fully conscious beast-formers overthrowing them. However, this decision would come back to bite them as Predaking laid waste to the Decepticon's ship, eventually cornering and nearly killing Megatron, despite being thrown off the ship at the last moment. This loss would prove to be a tactical suicide by the Decepticons, as without their most powerful tool and a dwindled army their cause would come to a definitive end only days later in a climactic battle against the Autobots. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Predaking Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Several decades (clone), potentially billions of years as fossil (early Predacons were confirmed to be some of the most ancient life forms on Cybertron and Predaking was first among them) Classification: Predacon, Cybertronian, Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight (in beast mode), Transformation, Limited Fire Manipulation (in beast mode), Large Size (Type 0 in robot mode, Type 1 in beast mode), Enhanced Senses, Breath Attack, Extreme Longevity Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+, likely higher (Stomped Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack with some effort. Can go toe-to-toe with Upgraded Optimus Prime. Nearly killed Megatron) Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with and overwhelm Megatron) with Supersonic flight speed (Kept up with the Upgraded Optimus Prime) Lifting Strength: Class M (One of the physically strongest Transformers alive) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely higher (Easily overpowered opponents of Optimus' caliber before his upgrade, nearly killed Megatron before receiving a treacherous shot from Starscream, at least equal or superior to Upgraded Optimus) Durability: At least Large Building level+, likely far higher (Survived an explosion that brought down a massive cave system along with the actual cave falling on him, continuously took hits from three experienced Wreckers without much staggering, can completely shrug off plasma fire) Stamina: Extremely high (Can continue to battle foes in greater numbers and shrug off a myriad of different attacks and still keep going) Range: Several tens of meters with melee attacks, several hundreds of meters with fire breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Shown to be a decently intelligent individual, albeit hampered a bit by his Predacon coding) Weaknesses: Predaking was formerly just a mindless beast that could not properly strategize on its own, though this weakness was overcome when he gradually evolved. Extreme cold can also halt him as it does regular Transformers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8